Touching The Moon
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Um desejo pode finalmente ser realizado. O que o ruivo pode fazer para finalmente têlo entregue aos seus braços? [Yaoi] [Lemon] [ByakuyaxRenji] [Oneshot]


**Touching The Moon**

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens e elementos utilizados nesta fanfic não me pertencem, e sim ao Tio Kubo Tite, que nos presenteou com essa obra magnífica chamada Bleach. E infelizmente, também não possui fins lucrativos…

**Aviso:**

Conteúdo Yaoi (dois garotos apaixonados, um pelo outro, _of course_) e Lemon (relacionamento mais quente entre os dois garotos, sim tem sexo). Se não curte o gênero, por favor, não continue a ler.

**Resumo:**

Um desejo pode finalmente ser realizado. O que o ruivo pode fazer para finalmente tê-lo entregue aos seus braços? Yaoi Lemon ByakuyaxRenji

Kuchiki Byakuya encontrava-se sentado em uma pedra em um pequeno morro em Soul Society. Do lugar onde estava, ele podia facilmente identificar os principais pontos do lugar. Fechou os olhos e passou a absorver o ambiente à sua volta. Pôde sentir as flores de cerejeira desprendendo-se das árvores atrás de si, os pequenos roedores a carregar comida para dentro dos troncos e o cheiro inconfundível de…

- Byakuya Taichou! – exclamou, surpreso, um ruivo que acabara de chegar ao local acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos loiros.

O moreno abriu os olhos lentamente, mas não se virou.

- O que te traz aqui, Abarai Renji? Pensei que estivesse em uma missão. – resmungou ele.

- É que eu já voltei e pensei em dar uma… bom, já que o senhor está aqui eu irei…

- Não. – interrompeu Byakuya pondo-se de pé, ainda sem se virar. – Eu sairei. Já fiz o que queria. O lugar é todo seu.

As orbes safira de Byakuya fixaram-se de tal maneira nas castanhas de Renji que este desviou o olhar, extremamente ruborizado. Com passos lentos e decididos Byakuya caminhou na direção deles, parando apenas para dar uma breve olhada na garota, que tinha um aspecto amedrontado por estar tão próxima a ele. Com um sorriso simpático no rosto ele falou:

- Aproveitem. Hoje as cerejeiras estão maravilhosas. – e continuou seu caminho, sem olhar pra trás.

A garota finalmente soltou a mão de Renji e deu-lhe um forte abraço, mas quando foi beijá-lo o ruivo virou o rosto.

- O que aconteceu, Renji? – perguntou ela, contrariada. – Pensei que aproveitaríamos ao máximo seu dia de folga!

- Isso mesmo. Nós iríamos aproveitar, mas agora eu não quero mais. – respondeu ele soltando-se do abraço da garota e caminhando até a pedra, onde antes se encontrava Byakuya. – Pode ir fazer o que quiser. Desculpe-me.

- Seu idiota! – resmungou ela correndo de volta para a vila.

Renji postou-se do mesmo modo que Byakuya e soltou os longos cabelos acajus que se misturaram com o vento. Assim como o moreno ele fechou os olhos e pôde sentir tudo à sua volta, porém uma coisa estava errada. Apurando o olfato Renji conseguiu notar o que era, e isso o deixou extremamente feliz.

- Tinha certeza que isso daria certo não é? – perguntou ele virando-se para a árvore e notando um discreto Byakuya em meio às pétalas rosas.

Com um salto gracioso ele desceu da árvore e foi até onde estava Renji. Os dois se entreolharam num misto de sentimentos que não poderia ser descrito.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo com ela? Tentando me esquecer? – perguntou Byakuya aproximando-se cada vez mais do ruivo.

- Sim. O senhor sabe muito bem que não é certo o que…

- Sim, eu sei, Renji. Eu mesmo me culpo por nutrir tais pensamentos, mas eu não consigo ficar sem pensar em você. É como se o nosso beijo tivesse sido uma droga que eu preciso…

Seus lábios se tocaram em um gesto tímido. Fecharam os olhos e continuaram com os lábios comprimidos no do outro. Renji foi o primeiro a pedir mais espaço, introduzindo sua língua na boca de Byakuya que rapidamente o forneceu. Os dois pareciam saber o que o outro necessitava, pois ambos mexiam-se antecipando o movimento do outro. Quando por fim eles soltaram a conexão, Byakuya abraçou Renji com força, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos avermelhados dele.

- Isso não é certo… - sussurrou Renji acariciando o topo da cabeça do capitão.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero ser seu, Renji. Não vou suportar ver você com outra pessoa. No lugar disso eu preferiria a morte!

Desta vez foi Renji que o acalentou com força. Eles permaneceram unidos por um bom tempo, ambos sentindo o corpo do outro em contato com o seu. Byakuya foi o primeiro a se afastar, e acariciando o rosto de Renji com carinho ele disse:

- Eu te amo tanto, Renji. Arrependo-me de ter te machucado no passado, acho que desde aquela época eu gostava de você. Só fazia aquelas coisas tentando apagar esse sentimento da minha mente. Mas... não consegui.

- Será então, que finalmente o macaco conseguiu tocar a lua? – comentou Renji acariciando os cabelos negros de Byakuya e sorrindo pela primeira vez.

- Talvez. – concordou o moreno com as bochechas coradas. – Só há uma coisa que o impede de alcançá-la totalmente.

- E o que é? – perguntou ele, imaginando qual seria a resposta.

- Não ir hoje à noite aos meus aposentos. Um jantar e nada mais.

Byakuya lançou a carta. O convite era totalmente inconveniente, principalmente por ele estar acostumado com a nobreza e Renji não. Mesmo assim o ruivo concordou e sorriu-lhe demonstrando afeto.

- Adoro ver você sorrindo, sabia?

- Não. – respondeu ele corando.

- Não me deixe sozinho hoje…

E beijaram-se novamente, antes de Renji se despedir do capitão e seguir pelo caminho que o levaria para a vila.

Sozinho com seus pensamentos, Byakuya sorriu. Renji era tudo que ele precisava e tudo que ele nunca tivera na vida. Sem dúvida aquela seria a noite em que o macaco tocaria a lua, no ápice do prazer…

Renji arrumou-se da forma mais formal que podia. Usava uma calça social negra e uma camisa vermelha - no mesmo tom de seus cabelos - que foram amarrados no alto da cabeça, em um rabo-de-cavalo. Olhou-se no espelho e espantou-se com seu estilo.Sempre fora despojado e não ligava pra coisas como roupas. Mas naquela noite queria impressionar seu capitão, mais que isso, queria deixar o seu amado feliz. E foi assim que o fez, colocando um pouco de perfume amadeirado antes de sair de seu pequeno quarto.

O ruivo tomou todos os atalhos que conhecia para não esbarrar com nenhum conhecido, pois seria extremamente embaraçoso ser parado por qualquer um dos Taichou ou Vice-Taichou com aqueles trajes. Chegou um pouco atrasado aos aposentos de Byakuya, mas não a ponto de deixar o moreno furioso. Pelo contrário, quando ele viu Renji chegando seu coração só faltou pular pela boca de tanta excitação.

Assim como Renji, Byakuya trajava roupas formais, mas seus cabelos estavam soltos e não presos como os do ruivo.

- Boa noite, Renji. – cumprimentou Byakuya, dando espaço para o outro entrar.

- Boa noite, Taichou.

Uma mão suave e ágil tocou o rosto de Renji, fazendo-o virar para o lado de Byakuya. O moreno olhou-o com um misto de prazer e candura e falou:

- Não me chame de Taichou. Quero que me trate do mesmo jeito que o trato… Renji.

- Certo. – concordou ele, recebendo um beijo de Byakuya.

Os dois caminharam juntos até a sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa preparada com diversos pratos. Renji engoliu em seco, todas aquelas comidas eram extremamente chiques, e ele nunca experimentara nenhuma delas na sua vida.

- Não se assuste. – Byakuya falou abraçando o ruivo por trás e colocando o queixo no ombro dele. – Eu vou te ensinar como se deve comer cada uma delas…

Os dois trocaram olhares e sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa. Byakuya pegou um prato onde um peixe estava disposto em três grandes pedaços. Renji afoito logo pegou um dos pedaços e já ia levando-o à boca quando os dedos suaves de Byakuya tocaram seu pulso, parando-o.

- Não é desse jeito, Renji. Primeiro tem que se dividir a porção em quatro partes, e só assim levá-la à boca, pedaço por pedaço.

O ruivo bufou e recolocou a comida no prato. O moreno comoveu-se com o bico que ele fez e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado na bochecha, deixando-o ainda mais corado. Com uma habilidade fora do comum, Byakuya cortou o peixe e levou o primeiro pedaço à boca de Renji, que mesmo contrariado, comeu.

- Que gostoso! – exclamou ele sorrindo. – Pensei que essas comidas tinham gosto de… sal e tempero.

Byakuya riu com gosto. Renji sentiu-se acanhado pela reação do companheiro, mas logo começou a rir também. Depois de comerem todos os salgados, Byakuya caminhou até a cozinha de onde voltou com uma travessa repleta de sorvete e barrinhas de chocolate. Os olhos de Renji brilharam ao ver o doce à base de cacau.

- Como adivinhou?! – perguntou ele roubando um dos chocolates e enfiando-o todo na boca.

- Instinto. – responde o moreno mordiscando um pedaço do chocolate. – E também porque o chocolate produz uma substância que… bem, você vai descobrir logo.

Enquanto Renji comia vorazmente o doce, Byakuya o observava com uma expressão faminta. Quando a travessa ficou limpa, a boca de Renji estava toda suja de chocolate.

- Desculpe-me pelos modos Tai… digo Byakuya. Eu sou louco por chocolate e…

Nesse momento a língua de Byakuya percorreu os lábios de Renji, tirando-lhe todo o chocolate. O ruivo ficou corado e virou o rosto, mas a mão de Byakuya trouxe-o de volta, e este continuou a "limpeza".

- Mais gostoso que este chocolate, só você, Renji. – comentou Byakuya que já se encontrava lambendo o pescoço do ruivo, que soltava breves gemidos de vez em quando.

- Não diga isso… ah… é melhor pararmos!

- Eu só estou começando. E eu sei que você também quer isso Renji!

O moreno não estava errado. Um volume notável já se formava na calça de Renji, que também estava suando como nunca. Seus cabelos ruivos já chegavam a grudar no corpo. Aos poucos ele ia liberando um pouco mais do corpo, até que finalmente Byakuya tirou-lhe a camisa, revelando o tórax malhado e repleto de tatuagens.

Como os dois já estavam deitados no chão, Byakuya colocou-se em cima de Renji e começou a lamber-lhe o peito, contornando os dois mamilos com a ponta da língua, enrijecendo-os rapidamente.

- Porque tem tantas tatuagens, Renji? – perguntou o moreno, parando o que fazia e olhando perigosamente para o ruivo abaixo de si.

- Eu… tinha… tinha vergonha do meu corpo.

- Idiota! Seu corpo é maravilhoso. Principalmente suas… - e mordeu o mamilo direito de Renji, fazendo-o urrar de prazer.

Em pouco tempo os dois não conseguiam mais se conter e Renji ajudou Byakuya a se despir totalmente, assim como o moreno fez com ele. Os membros dos dois já estavam túrgidos, e quando se tocavam era como se estivessem recebendo uma descarga de mil volts.

- Ah! Quanto tempo mais eu tenho que… ah… agüentar?! – disse Renji, segurando os cabelos negros de Byakuya que se encontrava ocupado com o dotado membro do ruivo na boca.

Finalmente Byakuya parou de sugá-lo e virou-se de costas, empinando os quadris para cima. Renji sentou-se e ficou observando o corpo belo do moreno. Ao contrário dele não era fácil encontrar cicatrizes no corpo de Byakuya. Era como se ele nunca tivesse sido ferido por uma lâmina antes, ou por qualquer coisa.

- _Que pensamentos estranhos são estes! _– imaginou Renji enquanto chupava seus dois dedos e começava a introduzi-los em Byakuya, que gemia alto.

- Estou pronto… - sussurrou Byakuya virando-se e segurando os dois braços de Renji com força.

Renji ajoelhou-se à sua frente, posicionando seu membro rígido entre as coxas de Byakuya. Os olhos de Byakuya estavam totalmente perdidos em prazer quando ele assentiu, deixando Renji totalmente sem defesas.

Com um gesto delicado Renji introduziu seu membro em Byakuya, provocando um grito de dor e prazer nos dois. Aos poucos ele foi introduzindo ainda mais o membro. Quando sentiu que não havia mais como avançar passou a movimentar-se lentamente, provocando gemidos de Byakuya, que arranhava seus braços com força.

- Eu… posso… parar… - sussurrou ele encostando os lábios no lóbulo da orelha de Byakuya.

- Não! Quero atingir… quero que o macaco… finalmente toque a lua! Ah! – gemeu ele em resposta.

Ouvindo aquilo Renji preparou-se e passou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos, sincronizados com as mãos de Byakuya que subiam e desciam por seus braços, provocando arranhões que já sangravam. Assim que sentiu o ápice na porta Renji buscou a boca de Byakuya e a beijou sofregamente, calando o grito de prazer do moreno, que assim que gozou cessou com os arranhões e abraçou o ruivo com força, sentindo todo o calor emanando de seu corpo.

- Eu te amo… Renji… - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes de fechar os olhos e beijar o rosto do ruivo.

- Eu também.

Renji deitou ao lado de Byakuya sentindo o pulsar descontrolado de seu coração voltar ao normal. E foi nesse tamborilar que ele fechou os olhos e adormeceu, com a visão da lua ao seu lado, brilhando em seu ápice. Com a mão trêmula, em um gesto involuntário ele tocou o rosto alvo de Byakuya, sorrindo.

O dia amanheceu iluminando o corpo nu dos dois com os raios quentes do sol matinal. Byakuya foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos. Ele contemplou o ruivo ao seu lado, que dormia como uma criança. Com os dedos ele acariciou o semblante tranqüilo de Renji sussurrando:

- Renji. Obrigado.

- Não diga besteiras! – resmungou Renji em um sorriso. – Eu que tenho de te agradecer, afinal, você me ajudou a tocar a lua…

Ouvindo aquilo Byakuya roubou-lhe um beijo de imediato, finalmente despertando Renji que retribuiu ao gesto com carinho. Juntos eles seguiram para o banho, onde trocaram caricias e se beijaram embaixo da água quente. Vestiram-se com o uniforme de shinigamis e caminharam até a entrada dos aposentos de Byakuya, que sorriu.

- É tão bom ter você por perto, Renji. Você não imagina como eu estou feliz…

- Claro que imagino! Olhe meus braços, estão todos vermelhos por ontem! – responde o ruivo em tom de brincadeira, apontando para os braços cheios de vergões.

Byakuya chegou mais perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu posso cobrir esses arranhões com beijos se você quiser. É só voltar pra cá hoje à noite.

- Não. – respondeu Renji, surpreendendo Byakuya. – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Que tal irmos para um lugar onde poderemos comer um ótimo sanduíche?!

- Impossível. Aqui não existem essas comidas, Renji, e…

Renji silenciou-o com os dois dedos firmes em seus lábios.

- Acho que ninguém iria contrariar a ordem de um membro dos Kuchiki. Principalmente se for o turrão do Byakuya!

O moreno entendeu até onde ele queria chegar, mas resolveu participar da brincadeira assumindo uma expressão séria, como era comum em seu feitio.

- Não sei se isso é justo. Quer ser condenado por insultar minha família, Vice-Taichou Abarai Renji?!

- Depende. – responde o ruivo fingindo pensar. – Qual seria a pena?

- Passar o resto de sua vida ao meu lado. Me amando e sendo amado pelo resto de seus dias…

- Eu acho que é uma proposta justa. Vou aceitá-la!

E assim os dois beijaram-se demoradamente, iluminados por um sol radiante que testemunhava o início de um relacionamento verdadeiro. Que com certeza renderia muitas discussões, mas que faria os dois felizes como ninguém.

**Comentário do Autor:**

Mais uma fanfic! Esta é uma muito especial, pois é a primeira que eu escrevo com minha beta Dri-Chan! Percebi como eu erro ao escrever, e principalmente, como eu como vírgulas!

Dri-Chan, muitíssimo obrigado novamente, espero poder contar com você nos meus próximos projetos, a partir de agora.

Escrevi essa fanfic em um dia extremamente chuvoso e frio, pena que não consegui colocar chuva nesta fanfic. (tenho obsessão por chuva nas fic's) Cada vez mais me surpreendo com minha mentalidade. Acho que sou o primeiro a fazer uma fic em português de Byakuya e Renji.

Espero que tenham gostado, pois fiz com muito carinho. Um beijo (ou) um abraço a todos que lerem.

**Gustavo**


End file.
